


Pure Pleasure

by 00Q_Magnus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Hot, Hot Sex, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: After a long day Theo worships Harry's body.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Pure Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraudingManaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudingManaged/gifts).



> A little NSFW NottPott for MaraudingManaged
> 
> #LF2021 #TeamCass

**Author's Note:**

> More are is on the way for other fics during Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest.
> 
> You can see more of my art on my Insta @q_magnus


End file.
